Les anniversaires passés
by Calimera
Summary: Cet événement s'était passé il y a des années, mais Sasuke demeurait toujours l'une des rares personnes à se souvenir de son anniversaire...


**Disclaimer**** : Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto. Je ne fais pas d'argent en écrivant cette fanfic, c'est juste du pur divertissement !**

**Edit juin 2013****: j'ai décidé de reprendre cet OS vieux de cinq ans, de lui redonner une seconde jeunesse avec quelques corrections et améliorations, surtout au vu des dernières révélations sur les Uchiwa depuis 2008 pour ceux qui suivent les scans. **

La nuit était déjà tombée alors qu'Itachi entrait dans la demeure familiale. Les rues alentour étaient désertes, et seul le bruit du vent sifflant parvenait à ses oreilles. Haut dans le ciel, la lune se cachait derrière quelques nuages, annonçant l'orage. Le jeune homme retint un soupir, et se débarrassa de son manteau avant de faire coulisser la porte d'entrée.

Le parquet craqua sous ses pieds, et Itachi se pencha pour enlever ses sandales et son masque d'ANBU, ses cheveux noirs cascadant par-dessus son épaule. Il les écarta d'un geste, et traversa silencieusement le vestibule, se concentrant sur les bruits qui pouvaient provenir des pièces adjacentes. La maison semblait morte. Aucun son, juste le vent faisant trembler les volets. Même ses parents semblaient dormir.

Rien d'étonnant. Il faisait tard, la nuit était déjà tombée depuis bien longtemps, même si on était en été, saison où le jour était le plus long à mourir.

Itachi sourit, satisfait. Son père avait l'habitude de l'attendre dans le salon, assis sur ses talons, dans l'attente de son bilan sur la dernière mission, un air indéchiffrable collé au visage comme un masque de cire, sans montrer une seule once de sentiment. Impassible, comme devait l'être un Uchiwa à toute épreuve, et ce, même lorsque le fils chéri et prodige de 13 ans disparaissait pendant plusieurs heures pour une mission dangereuse.

Soulagé de ne pas avoir à affronter son père pour cette fois-ci (car il était fatigué et ne se sentait pas d'humeur à se remémorer sa longue et éprouvante mission), il se dirigea dans la cuisine où il alla se réchauffer la part du dîner que sa mère avait laissé pour lui et, après avoir mangé, il prit son chemin vers la salle de bain où il alla se laver le visage et les bras, couverts de sang et de terre.

Itachi alla ensuite déposer ses affaires sales dans le bac à linge sale, près de la salle de bain, et tenta d'être le plus silencieux possible. Tâche dont il était parfaitement capable, en tant que ninja, même et surtout chez lui, où tous gardaient un oeil sur lui ; lui qui était leur espion, leur espoir de se venger du village Konoha...

Lui qui était un agent double.

Cependant, il n'y réussit pas. Sans doute parce qu'Itachi était lui-même trop fatigué pour marcher sans traîner les pieds **(1)**, Sasuke l'entendit et fit coulisser la porte de sa chambre. Surpris et heureux, il se jeta sur son frère aîné, un sourire soulagé étirant ses lèvres.

- Nii-san, tu es rentré ! **(2)**

Itachi voulut le repousser, mais il fondit à vue d'oeil devant le tableau attendrissant de son frère cadet.

Les cheveux emmêlés, Sasuke enserrait la taille de son frère de ses bras et de toutes ses forces, comme s'il craignait de voir Itachi partir à nouveau, et cachait son visage en le collant contre le ventre de son frère. Ses petites mains se collèrent à son dos et l'empêchèrent de bouger. Si possible, il se colla plus encore à son âiné, et murmura d'une voix étouffée, et avec un brin de reproche dans sa voix :

- J'étais inquiet, tu sais ! Tu es parti si longtemps. J'ai cru que tu n'allais plus jamais revenir ! Pourquoi tu n'es pas rentré plus tôt ? Maman était inquiète, aussi ! Tu vas bien, grand-frère ? Tu n'as pas eu d'ennuis, hein ?

Sasuke continua son monologue, sans se soucier qu'Itachi ne lui réponde pas, et il parlait d'ailleurs trop vite pour qu'il le fasse.

- Sasuke, tu es censé être en train de dormir, lui dit Itachi d'un ton calme mais se voulant réprobateur. Ce fut sans succès, Itachi semblait même légèrement amusé par les manies de son cadet.

L'air boudeur de Sasuke le fit sourire, et il lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Grognant un peu pour la forme, feignant l'indignation, Sasuke amena ses mains à ses cheveux dans l'espoir de les aplatir, et il tira la langue à son grand frère qui leva les yeux au ciel, avant de laisser échapper un petit rire amusé. Son petit frère était vraiment adorable.

Sasuke laissa tomber l'air boudeur pour adopter une moue adorable.

- Je sais que je devrais être en train de dormir, mais je voulais t'attendre, j'ai quelque chose pour toi !

Itachi haussa un sourcil et observa d'un air médusé Sasuke retourner dans sa chambre, pour revenir vers lui aussi sec, ses mains semblant cacher quelque chose derrière son dos.

Quelques instants plus tard, une carte accompagnée d'un petit paquet était présenté à Itachi. Il arqua un sourcil, surpris, et jeta un oeil à son frère. Sasuke le regardait avec un air impatient, les yeux noirs pétillants.

Itachi prit calmement le présent et la carte, souriant intérieurement.

- Joyeux anniversaire, nii-san ! déclara Sasuke, tout sourire.

Son anniversaire ! Et dire qu'il avait oublié son anniversaire... !

Cette fois, Itachi se permit un sourire. Un vrai sourire. Et il laissa Sasuke l'étreindre un bref moment, avant qu'il ne le repousse gentiment avec une pichenette sur le front. Sasuke répondit avec une exclamation de protestation, ce qui fit doucement rire son aîné.

- Il est temps d'aller au lit, maintenant..., annonça Itachi, le regard chaleureux, regardant son frère dans les yeux.

Sasuke se résigna, souhaita une bonne nuit à son grand frère et lui sourit une dernière fois avant de retourner dans sa chambre. Itachi observa la petite forme de son frère au travers du Shôji **(3)**.

Depuis qu'il était devenu un ninja, cela faisait maintenant quelques petites années, son père avait estimé qu'Itachi était un adulte et que, par conséquent, il n'avait plus besoin qu'on l'accommode avec des choses aussi futiles que des anniversaires. Sa mère avait protesté mais n'avait rien pu faire pour faire changer d'avis son mari, rien d'autre à part de n'avoir le choix que d'obéir docilement à son mari qui était chef de clan ; ainsi, se contentait-elle de souhaiter à Itachi un joyeux anniversaire en privé. Sasuke, lui, ne manquait jamais une occasion de le faire, malgré l'interdiction de son père, et le faisait toujours avec un enthousiasme contagieux pour Itachi.

Itachi sourit faiblement.

- ... Merci Sasuke...

***

Assis sur la branche d'un arbre de cerisier, Itachi retira doucement le chapeau traditionnel de l'Akatsuki. Il leva les yeux au ciel. La lune était pleine cette nuit, et le ciel sombre magnifique pour une soirée d'été. Observant la voie lactée, il sourit faiblement. Son vrai sourire depuis des années.

Il se souvint de son dernier anniversaire passé avant le meurtre des Uchiwa. Cet événement s'était passé il y a des années, mais Itachi s'en rappelait toujours. Sasuke était toujours l'une des rares personnes à se souvenir de son anniversaire et à le lui souhaiter. Pour son jeune frère, c'était une chose simple et normale, mais pour Itachi, cela voulait dire beaucoup.

- Dors bien, Sasuke...

**(1)**ça où c'était aussi grâce aux merveilleux dons de Sasuke, sont l'ouïe s'était beaucoup développée, qui s'était entraîné pour entendre le moins son signalant l'arrivée de son frère à la maison, ainsi il pourrait l'accueillir comme il se doit, comme un jeune garçon et héritier d'un des plus nobles et prestigieux clans ninja le devrait en se jetant sur lui et en le serrant contre lui de toutes ses forces sans lâcher prise

**(2)** _nii-san_, où grand-frère en japonais.

**(3)** le _shôji_ est un écran de papier séparant les pièces dans les maisons traditionnelles japonaises, comme des sortes de grandes fenêtres ou des portes en papier retenues par de maigres planches de bois.

**Cette fic n'a rien d'exceptionnelle. Je l'avais écrit pour un concours sur le forum du site ****CaptaiNaruto****, pour le FanClub d'Itachi qui avait organisé le dit-concours à l'occasion de l'anniversaire du personnage, soit le 09 Juin. Ce concours date de 2010... aux dernières nouvelles, on n'a pas encore eu les résultats du concours****xD******

**Comme je l'ai dit, cet OS n'est pas neuf puisqu'il date de 2008, mais je l'ai corrigé et ai apporté quelques modifications au vu des dernières révélations sur le clan Uchiwa des derniers scans/tomes, malgré tout, je ne suis pas satisfaite de ce que j'ai écrit sur Fugaku... j'ai l'impression de l'avoir décrit comme un homme sans cœur alors qu'on avait vu que malgré ses airs durs/impassibles/indéfinissables, il aimait ses enfants et que ce qu'il est surtout du à son tempérament (qui est un peu comme celui du Sasuke adolescent : la plupart du temps, est impassible et parait dur et froid, et quand il tient à quelqu'un, il ne le montre pas ou est si peu habitué aux sentiments qu'il a du mal à montrer ce qu'il ressent, son affection) et à son statut de noble, de chef de clan****.******

**Sinon, si je reposte cet OS dans sa version lue, corrigée et modifiée, c'est que je suis un peu retournée dans le fandom**_**Naruto**_**car Itachi et Sasuke me manquaient. Sasuke a beau être une ordure à ses heures perdues, quand il était gamin, c'était une adorable petite chose et son lien avec Itachi, peu importe le moment dans l'histoire, m'a toujours touché énormément, intéressé et passionné.**_**Because of the angst, the drama and the fluffy past ~**_**parce qu'ils partagent un lien fort et puissant qui brise le coeur et nous fait faire des aaww. J'aime exploiter ces personnages et leur relation fraternelle (quoique le clan Uchiwa dans son intégralité est fascinant) m'a toujours inspiré, même quand je débutais dans le fandom**_**Naruto **_**(cela fait maintenant... cinq-six ans), c'était sur eux que j'écrivais**.


End file.
